Washing of hair with a hair cleansing composition such as a shampoo is conducted to remove dirt, impurities or extraneous matter adhered on the hair. Hair damaged by hair coloring treatment or permanent wave treatment is, however, susceptible to further damage because the hair rubs against each other and tangles with each other during washing. To permit hair washing without tangling even in the case of damaged hair, combined use of various surfactants or addition of polymers is therefore performed. With these techniques, however, fully satisfactory performance has not been obtained yet with respect to foamability and foam lubricity upon washing and smoothness upon rinsing.